Swing Swing
by icefox94
Summary: sequal to Unfaithful. The gang is taking a break after one of there missions with there friends and eat pizza and sing karaoke. is better than it sounds, trust me. i'm bad at summaries. HK a little sad


here you have it! the sequal oneshot to unfaithful. i hope you injoy it! and just so you know, maya didn't break up with him over the phone so ignore that part.

Disclaimer: i do not own yuyu hakusho or the song. the creator of yuyu hakusho owns yuyu hakusho(don't know his name) and the all-american rejects own the song. and also, welcome to the black parade is owned by my chemical romance and animal i have become, three days grace.

_When I was a young boy,  
_

_my Father took me into the city,_

_to see a marching band._

_  
_  
_He said "Son when, you grow up, would you be, the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned."_

_  
_  
_He said "will you defeat them, your demons and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made."  
_

_Because one day I leave you,  
_

_A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
_

_To join the black parade."  
_

_When I was a young boy,  
_

_My father took me into the city  
_

_To see a marching band.  
_

_He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, The beaten and the damned?"  
_

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
_

_And other times I feel like I should go.  
_

_When through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
_

_And when you're gone we want you all to know  
_

_We'll Carry on,  
_

_We'll Carry on  
_

_And though your dead and gone believe me  
_

_Your memory will carry on  
_

_Carry on  
_

_We'll carry on  
_

_And in my heart I cant contain it  
_

_The anthem wont explain it.  
_

_and we will send you reeling from decimated dreams  
_

_Your misery and hate will kill us all  
_

_So paint it black and take it back  
_

_Lets shout it loud and clear  
_

_do you fight it to the end  
_

_we hear the call  
_

_to carry on  
_

_we'll carry on  
_

_and though your dead and gone believe me  
_

_Your memory will carry on  
_

_we'll carry on  
_

_and though you're broken and defeated  
_

_you're wiery widow marches on  
_

_and on we carry through the fears  
_

_ooh oh ohhhh  
_

_heres the poignant faces of your peers  
_

_ooh oh ohhhh  
_

_take a look at me cause i could not care at all  
_

_do or die  
_

_you'll never make me  
_

_cause the world, will never take my heart  
_

_you can try, you'll never break me  
_

_we want it all, i'm gonna play this part  
_

_wont explain or say i'm sorry  
_

_im not ashamed, i'm gonna show my scar  
_

_you're the chair, for all the broken  
_

_lose it here, because it's only..  
_

_i'm just a man, i'm not a hero  
_

_just a boy, whos meant to sing this song  
_

_just a man, i'm not a hero  
_

_i, don't, care  
_

_we'll carry on  
_

_we'll carry on  
_

_and though your dead and gone believe me  
_

_Your memory will carry on  
_

_we'll carry on  
_

_and though you're broken and defeated  
_

_you're wiery widow marches on  
_

_we'll carry on  
_

_we'll carry on  
_

_we'll carry on  
_

_we'll carry  
_

_we'll carry on  
_

There was clapping and cheering as Yusuke finished his song.

" Thank you, thank you. You are too kind" he said, getting a laugh out of most of the people in the room. The Spirit Detectives just got done with another of there missions and are having a break. They decided that they would go out for pizza and karaoke. Pretty much everyone exept Hiei and Kurama has gone. Now, since Yusuke is done and they have never heard Hiei sing, they were trying to get him to go next. The only problem was that he _really_ didn't want to go.

" Hiei, if you go up there and sing, I'll go after you." Kurama said, hoping to convince him to go. He knows he will have fun, once he got up there and started singing.

" No, I don't want to go. And what's so special about you singing for us here? You sing in front of me all the time when we're at home" was Hiei's comeback. Yes, a few months ago Hiei moved in with Kurama. They haven't gone very far in there relationship though. They want to wait until they were both ready.

" Because Hiei, I wrote the song I want to sing for you." Kurama said, looking Hiei strait in the eye. Hiei looked at him for a few minutes, trying to look away but unable to. Hiei sighed and gave up. He never was able to say no to his fox, especially when he gave him that look. He finally said...

" Fine, I'll go. But you better go after me."

Kurama just smiled and gave him a little push as he was going up to the stage (he was going incredibly slow). Hiei gave him an annoyed look as he took his position in front of the stage, hand on the mike. He never could glare at him either. He cleared his throat and began in a soft, deep, sexy voice.

_I can't escape this hell  
_

_So many times i've tried  
_

_But i'm still caged inside  
_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
_

_I can't control myself  
_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
_

_(This animal, this animal)  
_

_I can't escape myself  
_

_(I can't escape myself)  
_

_So many times i've lied  
_

_(So many times i've lied)  
_

_But there's still rage inside  
_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare  
_

_I can't control myself  
_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare  
_

_I can't control myself  
_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
_

_I can't escape this hell  
_

_(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)  
_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
_

_Somebody help me tame this animal  
_

_(This animal I have become)  
_

Everyone clapped for Hiei too as he blushed slightly and got off stage. He came over to Kurama, who was smiling.

" Hiei, I never knew you were such a good singer." said Kurama.

" Just shut up and get up there Fox, we had a deal." Hiei said as he pushed Kurama over to the stage. Kurama took Hiei's previous position behind the mike.

" OK, now tell us what the song is called and who it was written for. You told us that you wrote it and only Hiei caught the part about who it was written for." Yusuke told the kitsune. He nodded and spoke, kinda shy and a little embarrassed about all the people staring at him.

" Well, the song is called Swing Swing and I wrote it for Hiei" Kurama said. Everyone exept Hiei, of coarse, were suprised about that. They don't know about Kurama and Hiei getting together yet. They all decided to ask about that later because the song was starting. Kurama had given the DJ a CD with just the instruments that he wrote with the help of a few of his friends ( Alanna and Thom, there so cool! ). Kurama had his eyes closed and was nodding his head slightly to the music as he waited for the moment for him to start singing. When the moment came, he opened his eyes , looking at his small audience and started singing.

_Days swiftly come and go.  
_

_I'm dreaming of her  
_

_She's seeing other guys  
_

_Emotions they stir  
_

_The sun is gone.  
_

_The nights are long  
_

_And I am left while the tears fall_

Hiei now realised what was so important in the song that he had to sing it here. If they were alone at the house, he would have never got up the courage to even so much as mention it. He had to do it here with everybody else supporting him so he could go through with the whole thing.

_Did you think that I would cry,  
_

_on the phone?  
_

_Do you know what it feels like,  
_

_being alone?  
_

_I'll find someone new  
_

Kurama was so nervous but he kept going._ I hope I'm not going to regret this later_, he thought as he got to the first chorus._ Kami, wish me luck, I'll need it_.

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
_

_My heart is crushed by a former love  
_

_Can you help me find a way  
_

_To carry on again.  
_

Hiei smiled as he listened to the chorus._ Of coarse I'll help you, silly Fox_, he thought to himself. _I'll alway's be there to help you, no matter what_.

_Wish cast into the sky  
_

_I'm moving on  
_

_Sweet beginnings do arise  
_

_She knows I was wrong  
_

_The notes are old,  
_

_They bend, they fold  
_

_and so do I to a new love._

Kurama started to really get into the song, pouring his heart out for the world to see. He even shed a few tears, not even noticable as they never hit his cheek. But that was nothing compared to what was coming next.

_Did you think that I would cry,  
_

_on the phone?  
_

_Do you know what it feels like,  
_

_being alone?  
_

_I'll find someone new  
_

Hiei noticed that Kurama cried as he was singing, he was the only one that noticed. He understood. It's normal that he is emotional over this. _I know you can do it Kurama. Put this in the past, no more pain will you ever have to suffer again on her account._

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
_

_My heart is crushed by a former love  
_

_Can you help me find a way  
_

_To carry on again  
_

Here, as he was getting to the last verse, Kurama started to down right cry, he was putting so much emotion into the song. It didn't effect his singing, of coarse, the crying was silent. Kurama didn't even notice them. He just kept singing.

_Bury me  
_

_(you thought your problems were gone)  
_

_Carry me  
_

_(away. away, away...)  
_

At this point, Hiei wanted to cry. He felt all the pain coming from Kurama and what this was doing to him. But he had to do it. Had to get this in the past, where it belongs. _Do not cry, do not cry, do not cry. Especially in front of the humans_. Hiei thought silently to himself._ Dammit_, he thought as he heard his second tear gem fall to the hard wood floor. He gave his first one to Kurama, who was wearing said item around his neck under his shirt. It wasn't so bad crying though. Everyone else was, and a lot more than he.

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
_

_My heart is crushed by a former love  
_

_Can you help me find a way  
_

_To carry on again_

And Hiei couldn't be more right. Everyone was teary-eyed, even the ones working there and they have heard a lot of talented singers in the pizza place.

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
_

_My heart is crushed by a former love  
_

_Can you help me find a way  
_

_To carry on again_

Among the crying visitors was none other than Maya. She came to pick up a pizza with a friend of hers and saw him onstage, singing. She was so sad that she hurt him so much yet so happy that it sounded like he found someone to help him heal. She decided to finish listening to the song with her friend then leave right after so as not to bring up more hurtful memories.

_(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
_

_My heart is crushed by a former love  
_

_Can you help me find a way  
_

_To carry on again_

Kurama stayed up there until the music faded away, then he got off the stage and went over to Hiei. Hiei gave him a much needed hug and led him out of the pizza place to there home, with his arm around the redheads waist. The people moved for them. When they were gone, Genkai noticed something spakling in the lighting on the floor. She picked up Hiei's teargem and decided to give it to him tomarrow. Kurama needs him right now.

Genkai smiled as she thought of the redhead. From the slight smile on the boy face before he left, she'd say thing's are going to be much better from now on.

icefox


End file.
